All Over You
by risefromshadows
Summary: Getting love advice from your overly eager sister usually isn't such a good idea.


"Are you sure this will work?" Ruby asked her sister, frowning slightly.

Yang just waved her off and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Trust me on this one, sis. She'll be _all over you_."

The redhead rolled her eyes at the innuendo. "This really is my last resort though, I've already tried everything…" She sighed. "Either she's completely oblivious or she's just ignoring it because she doesn't feel the same."

"You worry too much. I've seen the way that girl looks at you."

"Really?"

This time it was Yang's turn to give an exaggerated eye roll. "Yes. Now go!"

Ruby shrugged off her sister's arm and grabbed the front part of her cloak to make sure that it stayed wrapped around her body.  
"Alright… thanks, Yang." With that she took off, barely avoiding a collision with Blake who was about to enter the shower room. "Sorry, Blake!"

The Faunus watched her run down the hall. When she turned around, she came face to face with her blonde teammate who was sporting a wicked grin. She lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "… what did you do?"

Yang averted her gaze from the door and looked at Blake instead, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just giving some love advice."

Blake knew better than to question her.

* * *

Ruby had been standing in front of the door which led to their room for a whole five minutes now, too nervous to enter.

"Come on, you can do this. You're a leader. Act like one." She murmured, steeling herself for what was to come. "Alright." With one last intake of breath she gripped the door knob and quietly opened it. She peeked her head inside and spotted her target at the desk in the far corner of the room, most likely doing school work. Ruby quickly stepped inside and closed the door, her back now facing Weiss.

The heiress must have heard the click of the door falling back into place and turned around to see who was about to interrupt her studying. Because really - that's all they ever did, with the exception of Blake maybe. When the Faunus was in their room, she usually sat on her bed reading. 'Quiet' was a quality Weiss could appreciate, but it wasn't Blake who had entered the room. Of course it had to be her personal health hazard.

She noticed that Ruby was still tightly gripping the knob, she hadn't moved a single inch since entering the room and closing the door.

The heiress did a quick scan of the redhead. The cloak did a good job at hiding her body from Weiss's prying eyes, but she spotted an odd detail. Ruby wasn't wearing socks. Weiss's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. "You dunce! Do you have any idea how easy it is to catch a cold in winter when you're not dressed properly? What were you thin- why am I even asking. You obviously weren't." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she saw that Ruby's frame shook slightly. She was about to ask what was wrong, when the redhead let go of her cloak. The red cloth slowly slid off her shoulders and Weiss found that socks weren't the only thing Ruby had forgotten to put on.

Now she just stood rooted to the spot, gaping at her _very_ naked teammate who still stood with her back turned to her. Weiss wanted to say something - anything - but words seemed to fail her. She took a step closer, then another, until she stood only a few feet from the other girl, her gaze firmly fixed on a spot on her leader's left shoulder blade. "R-Ruby… what…" She blinked her eyes quickly, slightly lifting her head just in time to see Ruby turn hers in her direction.

Weiss's expression turned from confused to unbelieving in a matter of seconds, her gaze lowering back on the other's shoulder where her family's emblem was staring back at her in black ink. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words.

"What in the wor-" She had been about to close the distance between them, intent on giving Ruby a piece of her mind, but she had completely forgotten about the piece of clothing which lay pooled at the redhead's feet. Needless to say, she slipped and landed straight in the arms of the other girl who had noticed her misstep and reacted quickly. The momentum, however, knocked them both off their feet, resulting in them tumbling to the ground with a thud.

Weiss's impact was cushioned by Ruby, the heiress now comfortably lying on top of the younger girl, her rapidly reddening face hidden in her shoulder. She heard a low chuckle coming from right behind her ear and lifted her head, now looking down and locking eyes with the girl beneath her. What she saw made her heartbeat quicken just the tiniest bit. "Why are you grinning like that?"

Ruby just looked at her for a few moments, taking in the heiress's flushed appearance, whispering her answer not much later. "This didn't exactly go as planned, but… I believe you just fell for me."

Arms wrapped around her frame before Weiss could get up and put some distance between herself and the redhead. She kept struggling for a short while, but to no avail. She ultimately gave up and put her head back where it had been only seconds ago, shocking Ruby.

"Uhm… Weiss?"  
"Shh."  
"I'm kind of naked here?"  
"So I've noticed."  
"Do you… maybe… want to get up?"  
"No, thank you."

Ruby was at a loss for words and she had absolutely no idea what was going on. This certainly wasn't what Yang had told her would happen.  
A muffled voice brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Ruby?"  
"… Yes?" She realized her reply sounded somewhat unsure, but in that moment she really couldn't care less.  
"Is that a real tattoo?"  
"Ahh… no. Yang drew it with some special pens earlier. It'll be gone in a few days."  
"It should be."  
"W-What?"  
"It should be real. How else will people know that you're mine?"  
Her eyes widened comically at that response. "A-Are you saying that…"

Weiss knew Ruby wouldn't be able to see her mildly annoyed eye roll, so she lifted her head from the crook of her neck again. The dumbfounded expression that greeted her almost made her smile. "You idiot. I know I haven't exactly been acting very… friendly towards you lately, but surely you must have noticed things just as I noticed your advances towards me?"

Ruby gave her a barely visible shake of the head in return.

Weiss sighed. "I have simply been waiting for the right moment." She raised an arm to point out their position. "How would something like this make me fall for you if…" She lowered her head once more and stopped when her lips were barely an inch from Ruby's. "… that has already happened months ago?"

At this point the redhead was sure she was dreaming because there was no way the things she was hearing were actually coming out of the heiress's mouth. But if this was just a dream, then there would be no problem if she just...

* * *

Yang watched the happenings through a crack in the door and quietly laughed to herself. Blake stood a few feet from her, unable to see the other two, but she didn't mind anyway. Unlike the blonde, she actually had manners and wanted to give them some privacy.

"About time, don't you think?"

Blake tried hard to keep her expression neutral, but a corner of her mouth quirked up in a half-smile nonetheless and she gave a little shrug. She grabbed hold of the sleeve of Yang's jacket and dragged her away from the door. "Come on, love guru. There are better things you could do than watching those two make out."

* * *

**Did anyone ever mention that the Beacon rooms each have a bath? Didn't really work out here, so I gave them shower rooms down the hall.**


End file.
